


Amaranthine

by Bumping_Bees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Reimagining of the Deathly Hallows, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, The Princess Bride References, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: "Isn't that how stories are told? Fight the bad guy, be the hero, live happily ever after in love? After everything he had been through, some part of him really believed he would get a happy ending."Harry Potter never expected to become someone'smate. He never thought Draco Malfoy would love him back. He certainly never imagined that there was a path that would lead through the war to them both being alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have been possible without noxsoulmate. She told me about this fest, spent hours alpha reading it, and even made the aesthetic. I'm very grateful for her help and I love her so much. Thanks to my partner, Mejewskie, for beta reading it as well. ♡♡♡
> 
> This was written for Hermione's Nook Love for All fest! The prompt was to find a famous quote and base a fic off it. 
> 
> _"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for awhile." Westley, The Princess Bride ___

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry shouted, swinging his wand wildly. 

Deep cuts appeared on Malfoy's chest. He stumbled backwards, blood pouring freely from the wounds. He collapsed onto the waterlogged floor. 

Harry stared at Malfoy dumbfounded for a second. He couldn't quite believe his eyes. He tripped as he staggered toward Malfoy. A sharp pain cut through his hand as he tried to catch himself. The floor was littered with glass and porcelain from their fight. 

Harry didn't care. He scrambled through the water on his hands and knees until he reached Malfoy. 

"I am so sorry! I didn't know what that spell did!"

There was too much blood. Malfoy was pale under the scarlet. Harry tore open Malfoy's shirt. He needed to see the damage. 

Harry didn't know any healing spells. All he knew was a bit of muggle first aid from all the times he had had to see the nurse when Dudley had beaten him up. 

Malfoy was barely breathing. He had to do something. There wasn't enough time to get to the hospital wing before Malfoy died of blood loss. 

Harry pressed directly on the worst of the cuts with his bare hands. He knew applying pressure was supposed to stop bleeding. That was the only thought that registered in his panicked mind. 

Malfoy's eyes shot open as he made a strangled noise of protest and pain. Harry felt like screaming in frustration. Malfoy was dying and it was his fault. Hermione was right about the Prince's book. It was dark. 

"Magic," Malfoy forced out in a choked voice. "Idiot." 

Of course Draco Malfoy would be a git while he was dying. Harry forced himself to not roll his eyes. 

"I don't know any healing spells!" he snapped back. 

"Episkey! Use... epis-" Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth, but he couldn't finish the sentence. It looked like it was all he could do to stay conscious. 

Harry fumbled for his wand, but was distracted immediately. Malfoy's body suddenly went rigid, his eyes squeezing shut. Harry cupped his face in his bloody hands, a fresh wave of panic shooting through him. 

"Malfoy?!" 

His body started convulsing. Harry was almost certain he was dying... and he felt helpless to stop it. 

Cold hands grasped his wrists tightly - more tightly than a dying person should be able to manage. Malfoy's eyes flew open. They were glowing silver. 

Actually, everything about him seemed to be glowing. Harry blinked, his panic momentarily forgotten. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. 

He tore his eyes from Malfoy's face as his body relaxed on the wet floor. He had to heal him. The fear started welling up in Harry again. He hastily grabbed his wand.

"Episk-" he stopped himself. 

The wounds were healing on their own. The skin was stitching back together. 

"Harry..." 

"Malfoy? We need to get you to the hospital wing. Can you stand up?" 

Malfoy's eyes were still glowing. Harry tried to help him up, but Malfoy wasn't cooperating. He was staring up at Harry, looking as if he had never seen him before. 

"Harry," he breathed again.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was pinned to the floor under Malfoy. Water was soaking his robes, but he didn't care. 

His heart hammered as he tried to escape Malfoy's hold feebly. Malfoy should have been weak. He should have been able to escape easily... but Malfoy was unmovable right then. 

"Malfoy?" 

"Mate..." Malfoy whispered, lowering his head. 

Every objection and question died in Harry's throat as Malfoy's lips touched his. 

All that mattered was Malfoy kissing him. Harry's brain short-circuited as Malfoy nipped his lower lip. Harry pressed into the kiss and was rewarded by Malfoy's mouth opening. His tongue slid into his mouth, brushing against Harry's.

A soft sound escaped Harry's throat. Malfoy jerked away from the kiss, meeting Harry's eyes. 

"Mine..." Malfoy murmured. 

"Yours," Harry answered.

He wanted to be Malfoy's boyfriend. That was the only coherent thought he could form. He was dazed from the kiss, but Harry had wanted Malfoy for a long time. It wasn't just that Malfoy was attractive in a weirdly pointy way. Harry liked the way Malfoy didn't see him a savior or a hero. Malfoy saw him as just Harry. 

Malfoy's lips turned up in a smile. He kissed Harry again, letting go of his wrists to tangle his fingers in Harry's messy hair. 

Harry didn't have time to enjoy the kiss for long. Malfoy lips moved from his to kiss a trail down to his neck. Harry felt dizzy with how badly he wanted Malfoy.

He yelped as Malfoy bit him, his teeth sinking into his flesh. It hurt, but only for a moment. A warm feeling spread from the bite, filling Harry's body. He could feel Malfoy's magic. It was flowing from Malfoy into him and lighting him up. Harry felt like he was glowing too. 

Malfoy's magic felt different from his. It was like sitting in front of a fireplace on a cold winter day... it was like coming home. 

Malfoy licked the bite, soothing the leftover sting. Harry shivered, pressing up against Malfoy. He tugged on his silvery hair until Malfoy's lips met his again. 

"What is going on here?!" 

Malfoy reluctantly broke the kiss, but stayed on top of Harry. Harry flushed as he turned his head and saw Snape. He tried to move out from under Malfoy, but he had pinned him down again. 

"Uh..." Harry glanced up at Malfoy. 

Malfoy met Harry's eyes. He hadn't looked at Snape yet. Harry could see Malfoy was thinking fast. Then, his jaw set. 

His skin stopped glowing. His eyes returned to their usual grey. He didn't look heart-stoppingly beautiful anymore. He just looked like Malfoy. 

Harry had been developing feelings for Malfoy for years now. It was definitely an on and off thing. He could go months thinking Malfoy was a complete asshole, which almost always happened after Malfoy started spouting blood purity nonsense. Then, after some time had passed, he would find himself enjoying the way he smiled at him. He would find himself wanting to kiss the smirk off Malfoy's face.

A thought dawned on Harry. He was fairly certain he and Malfoy had just agreed to be boyfriends. 

_ "Mine." _

_ "Yours." _

It was enough to make Harry smile. 

Malfoy stood up, facing Snape. "Potter gave me a lust potion, I think. Do you have an antidote?" 

The smile was instantly wiped off of his face and Harry stared at Malfoy in sudden outrage, but didn't have time to formulate a response. 

"Disgusting. Why is the bathroom in this state? And why are you both covered in blood?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Potter attacked me first. His hand is bleeding."

Snape obviously didn't want to point out that there was too much blood to have come from Harry's hand. 

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention every weekend until the end of term, Potter. I don't want to listen to your excuses. Mister Malfoy, come with me so I can give you an antidote."

Snape left with Malfoy as Harry stared after them in stunned anger. It was so unfair. Malfoy knew full well that he hadn't given him a lust potion... and he hadn't started that fight. 

Fuming, Harry stormed out of the bathroom to find Hermione and Ron. 

* * *

He found Hermione first. She was on her way to the library, but stopped and stared in horror when she saw him. 

"Is that _blood_?!" 

"Sh... hang on." 

Harry dragged Hermione into an unused classroom and locked the door behind them. He cast muffliato and turned to her. 

"Harry, what's going on?" 

"I just... I just snogged Malfoy." Harry started pacing. 

Hermione's mouth fell open as she sat down at a desk heavily. Harry raked his fingers through his hair. 

"Okay... how about you tell me what happened from the beginning?" Hermione suggested. 

So, Harry did. He told her about finding Malfoy crying in the bathroom. He told her about the fight and how he used _ sectumsempra _. 

He silenced her 'told you so' with a dark look. 

Harry described the blood, the way Malfoy glowed, and the kiss. He even told her about the biting. When he finished by telling her about the way Malfoy stopped glowing and the interaction with Snape after, Hermione pursed her lips, looking troubled. 

"Malfoy glowed?" 

"Yes?"

"That's really unusual. I can't think of any spell or magic that would cause that..." 

"Is that really the most important thing right now?" Harry asked. 

"Maybe... I think I remember reading something about this." Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Let me see your bite." 

Harry sighed and stopped pacing long enough to pull his shirt down. Hermione came over to him to inspect the wound. 

He felt something like protectiveness fill him as she studied it. He didn't want her or anyone else to see the mark Malfoy had left. 

"Harry... these aren't... well, human teeth marks." Hermione backed away, chewing on her lower lip. 

"What do you mean? I'm fairly certain Malfoy is a human." 

"Are you sure it was really Malfoy?" 

"Of course I am." 

"Well... this mark was made by sharp teeth. Like fangs? And the teeth clearly broke skin... but this looks weeks old." 

Harry stared at her, his hand going up to his neck to feel the mark. He couldn't actually feel it... no, wait. The spot where he knew he had been bit felt warmer than the skin around it. 

"Hermione," Harry said as calmly as he could, "what is going on?" 

"I'm not entirely sure... I have a theory though. I need to check the library." 

And with that, Hermione hurried out of the classroom. 

* * *

"Have you gone mad?" Ron demanded.

Harry had found Ron in their dorm and had quickly filled him in on the situation. Ron, of course, was more concerned with the blood and water soaking Harry through. He made Harry stay still so he could heal his hand while Harry told him everything. 

"I'm pretty sure I have. I mean... I have had a crush on him for years... but now I really want to punch him and then snog him again." 

Turning on his heel, Harry went to his trunk and pulled out clean clothes. 

"How is that different from normal?" Ron snorted. 

"Rude." Harry threw a pair of socks at Ron.

It would have been nice to shower, but Harry needed to talk this through and understand what had happened. Instead, he used a cleaning spell and changed into clean clothes as he talked. 

"Honestly, if you really want to snog Malfoy, I'll support you... just... Harry, he's a downright git. I still don't think he's a death eater, but he is a prick. What if he hurts you?" Ron sat on his bed, chewing on his lower lip.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Hermione let herself into their dorm. 

"Why not?" 

Hermione held up her finger and started casting spells to keep them from being interrupted or overheard. When she was finished, she pulled a book from her bag and opened it to a place she had bookmarked. 

"Malfoy is part veela. Usually, males don't come into their veela inheritance at all. Female veela automatically do when they become adults, unless they take a potion." Hermione laid the book in front of them. "Fluer used a potion, I remember her telling me about it." 

"Wait. Malfoy is a veela?" Ron demanded, looking horror-struck. 

"Yes. The only way for a male veela to actually manifest their veela traits, is if they get their... well, fated mate's blood in their system." Hermione glanced at Harry. "You said you tried muggle first aid to stop Malfoy's bleeding... and your hand was bleeding. Did you place that hand directly on Malfoy's wound?" 

Harry felt himself blanch. He nodded shortly, his gaze falling to the book. He felt dizzy. 

"Well... when your blood came into contact with Malfoy's system..." She cleared her throat. "You said he looked beautiful when he was glowing, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." 

"Did you feel compelled to please him?"

"No…" Harry answered after a moment. "It was more like I wanted desperately to be close to him. Like my feelings had been intensified tenfold and I couldn’t fight them anymore. It felt like if I wasn't holding onto him, I would float away. Or maybe more like he was gravity? Like I was being pulled in?" 

"That makes sense. You're bonded with Malfoy. Well, halfway, in any case. That bite is a bond mark. Veela bite their mates. Their saliva and magic creates a link between them." Hermione cleared her throat. "You'll... er, have the urge to complete the bond, but it won't become unbearable until you're both of age." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said, holding up his hand. "How is Harry supposed to... do that... if he doesn't have special veela spit?" 

"That's your question?" Harry demanded, looking affronted. "What about the part where I'm mated to Malfoy?!"

Ron shrugged, his face turning red as his hair. "That too." 

"Ah, according to the book, the veela will use their magic to give their mate the ability to bond with them? That part is kind of vague." Hermione looked a little helpless. "Harry, I promise this isn't as bad as it sounds." 

"How can it not be?! He hated me before all of this! And I hate him seventy percent of the time!" 

"And the other thirty you're like a school girl in love," Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Well... you are his mate. That means on a deep level, you are extremely compatible. He can't hate you. If he did, the bond mark wouldn't have healed cleanly."

"What do you mean? He's constantly being a dick to me. When I caught him crying in the loo, he tried using the Cruciatus curse," Harry said irritably. "You have to hate someone to use that curse!"

"But would the curse have even worked for him? He could have tried to cast it and have had it fail." Hermione pointed out. "The bond wouldn't have worked unless you both consented." 

"But this is Malfoy," Ron said, watching Harry worriedly. "He's a slimy git. Besides, I know Harry is bi, but isn't Malfoy straight?" 

Harry felt a hot rush of anger at those words. He wanted to scream at Ron that Draco wasn't slimy or a git. Then, he realized he had just used Draco's first name in his head. He liked the way it sounded. 

"Don't talk ab-" Harry cut himself off. "I don't think... isn't he dating Parkinson?" 

To his surprise, Hermione laughed into her hand. "No, she's definitely not into Malfoy." 

"How do you know that?" Ron asked wearily. 

"Because she asked me if you and I would go out with her a couple hours ago. Apparently, Zabini gave her a potion that forced her to ask out the person she liked most, but she likes both of us." 

There was a loud thump as Ron fell off his bed. 

"She what?!" he demanded, a strange mixture of horror and embarrassed pleasure on his face. 

"She wants to date us." Hermione shrugged, gesturing between herself and Ron. A smug smile was playing on her lips.

"Can we get back to Malfoy being a veela?" Harry started pacing, feeling restless. "I love you both and Parkinson asking you out is fascinating, but I'm having a crisis here."

"Er, well, yes," Hermione shifted uncomfortably, the smile falling from her face.

"What is it...?" 

"Um... you're going to feel an urge to finish the bond Harry... then, uh, you will need to... consummate the bond. You will be... well, married for all intents and purposes." Hermione winced. "Like I said though, it won't become unbearable until you are of age." 

"Consu- Married?! You can't be serious?!" Harry felt his stomach plummet. 

"Surely, there's some way out of this? We're still in school! Harry's too young to be married!" Ron said desperately. 

"I'm afraid not... at least, not that I know of. Cases of this happening appear to be extremely rare. We can keep searching... but Harry?" 

Harry met her worried brown eyes. "What?"

"Malfoy must love you. If he didn't, the process would have taken a lot longer. He would have appeared... horrifying at first. Like those veela at the World Cup. He wouldn't have been able to bond you. At least, that's what happened to one woman in Bulgaria." 

Ron looked ready to protest, but Harry beat him to it. "Why did he tell Snape that I gave him a lust potion?" 

"That is obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If Snape or any other death eater finds out that you're his mate, it will put him at risk. You-know-Who would think he's not trustworthy because of his feelings for you. He could be killed."

Harry swallowed. "I need to see him." 

"Harry, no!" Ron leapt to his feet and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "This is the bite thing talking! You can't get married to him at sixteen!"

Harry shrugged out of Ron's hold and glared. "This isn't like when you drank that love potion, Ron. I'm not about to confess my undying love for him. I'm just going to tell him what Hermione told me." 

Harry tore the page about veela out of the book, ignoring Hermione's squawk of protest, and left with his cloak and map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was relieved when he saw Malfoy's dot walking down one of the corridors. He was making his way to the room of requirement. Thankfully, Harry was closer to the room than Malfoy was. 

He threw on his cloak and walked quickly, guessing he could cut him off on the stairs to the seventh floor. He took a shortcut, but Malfoy must have quickened his pace because Harry just managed to catch his arm before he disappeared into the room of requirement. 

Malfoy whipped around, looking pale, but then he relaxed when he didn't see anyone. 

"Harry, there are easier ways to get my attention," he murmured, stepping out of the room. 

He tugged the hood of Harry's cloak down. Harry looked up at him, his face flushed from running up stairs. 

"There's really not. I can't get into your dorm or in there when you are inside." He gestured to where the door had been. 

"Fair enough. Hang on." Malfoy paced in front of the empty stretch of wall as Harry watched. 

Harry had a brief moment to wonder what Malfoy was doing, but then the door was there and Harry was being pulled inside. 

Malfoy locked the door behind them. Harry wasn't sure what to expect, almost thinking Malfoy would kiss him again. He didn't. 

Malfoy pulled off his cloak and took Harry's wrist in his hands. He turned it to see his palm and clicked his tongue. 

"Weasley needs to work on his healing charms." 

"What... how do you know Ron healed my hand?" Harry blinked, taken off-guard. 

"Granger or Pomfrey would have been more competent." Malfoy pulled out his wand and traced it over the red scar. 

"What are you doing? It's already healed." 

"You have enough scars," Malfoy murmured. "I can't do anything about the older ones." 

Harry's hand started to feel warm as Malfoy worked. He felt lightheaded. Malfoy was taking care of him, helping him. He had never seen Malfoy actually doing something kind. It made his heart flutter. 

When Malfoy was finished, there was no sign that he had been hurt. His palm looked completely normal. Malfoy raised his hand to his lips and kissed the spot where the scar had been. 

"M-Malfoy?" 

"Call me Draco."

Malfoy cupped Harry's face in his hands. Harry forgot how to breathe. He forgot about everything he came here to do. Malfoy's breath smelled like tea and mint. He leaned toward him, wanting to kiss him again. 

To his surprise, Malfoy didn't kiss him. He slid his hands down Harry's chest and around his waist. He pressed his face into Harry's neck instead. Harry shivered, feeling his hot breath against his skin. 

"M-Malfoy, I need-" he cut himself off as Malfoy bit the mark on his throat. 

"Draco," Malfoy said firmly. 

"Draco! I need to show you something," Harry grumbled, squirming in his arms. 

Draco lifted his head, giving Harry his full attention. "What is it?" 

Harry reluctantly pushed Draco off him. Draco seemed just as unwilling to be parted from him, but still took a step back. Harry pulled the page from his pocket and showed it Draco. 

Draco took the page, looking faintly scandalized. "Did you tear this out of a book?"

"Never mind that," Harry said impatiently. "Read it. Hermione found it." 

Draco frowned, but started reading. When he was finished, he met Harry's gaze. 

"I'm a veela. I know, Harry. My grandmother was a veela... and you... are my mate." Draco's eyes lit up, shining silver. "Does that bother you?" 

Harry automatically leaned toward Draco, feeling like he was drawing him in. Draco pressed Harry's shoulders into the wall.

"Wait. I need to..." he inhaled, keeping his distance. "I need to turn it off." 

Harry stared up at him blankly, feeling mildly rejected. He wanted to kiss him until their lips were bruised and chapped. He wanted to know how Draco felt under him... or over him. Either way worked fine for him. 

Draco blinked and his eyes lost that silver glow. "Does it bother you having me for a mate?" 

Harry hesitated. He could tell the question was important to Draco. The fog clouding his mind retreated. 

"I thought it would... it probably should. I mean... we haven't had the easiest relationship... and you're a death eater... I'm trying to kill Voldemort. We're on opposing sides." Harry paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "But... oddly, right now... I don't mind." 

"Is the compulsion still on?" Draco frowned. 

Harry shook his head. "You look normal. Like the pointy pale git you are. I just can't think straight with you so close." 

Draco looked startled, but he leaned closer to Harry. "Do I distract you then?" 

"You always have." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like today was the first time I've wanted to kiss you." 

"It's not?" 

"Of course it's not. I've fancied you since fourth year." 

Draco's eyes lit up silver again. Harry felt the urge to tangle his fingers into his hair and drag him down for a kiss. 

It took him a moment of struggling with the urge before he realized he didn't _ have _ to stop himself. Draco was his mate apparently. He could kiss him and Draco would probably welcome it. 

He didn't want to stop himself either. He felt a strange urge to be closer to him. Like everything would be alright so long as Draco was touching him and kissing him. 

Harry stepped into Draco's personal space and he let him. He didn't push Harry back against the wall. He slipped his arms around Harry's waist.

Encouraged, Harry stood up on the balls of his feet, cursing Draco's height internally. He tangled his hands in soft hair and pulled him the rest of the way down to his lips.

Draco's lips parted just before Harry kissed him. Harry licked his lower lip. A breathy sound escaped Draco. 

Then, Draco picked Harry up, still kissing him. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. Sparks shot up his spine as Draco carried him. He could feel Draco's erection through his trousers, pressing against his arse. 

Every step made him rock against him. Harry moved his hands to Draco's shoulders, using them to stabilize himself. He started moving his hips, grinding against Draco. 

Draco nearly stumbled and tore his lips from Harry's to curse. Harry grinned. Draco was glowing again. His skin was pearlescent, inhuman, but so beautiful. 

He stopped smiling then. He wanted to taste his skin. 

He pressed against Draco as he kissed his throat. He flicked his tongue against his pulse and moaned. Draco tasted like ambrosia and sin. 

"Fuck!" Draco hissed, clutching Harry to him. 

Harry didn't pay any attention to Draco's struggling. He didn't even know where his mate was carrying him. He hadn't looked at the room Draco had summoned yet. 

He opened his eyes, looking behind him. The room looked like a fancy bedroom. Wide, spacious, and luxurious. And there was a large bed right there...

"Bit confident that a bed would be needed," Harry teased, turning his face back to Draco. 

"I learned about veela from my grandmother, Harry. She was very adamant that I know what to expect if I came into my veela heritage." 

Draco took advantage of Harry's distraction to take the last few long strides to the bed. He laid Harry down on it and climbed over him. 

"So... you know about the whole... uh... consummating the bond thing?" 

"Yes." 

The tips of Harry's ears turned red. Draco took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You won't need these for 'consummating' our bond," Draco murmured, a hint of humor in his voice. "I don't plan on being too far for you to see me." 

"So, we... we're really going to..." Harry swallowed. "I've... I've never done this." 

"Unless you don't want to. I think the urge will become painful if we wait too long though." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I haven't done this either." 

"I thought... you had with Parkinson," Harry mumbled.

"Seriously?" Draco blinked. "Women have never been my area." 

Harry smiled weakly. "I thought..." 

"Harry, I've only ever had eyes for you." 

"But... you were always such a prat?" 

"Yeah, because I thought you hated me. I wanted your attention. I wanted you to talk to me. The only way you responded to me, was if I pissed you off." Draco stopped glowing as he spoke. 

"You could have just said you liked me." Harry rolled his eyes. "Why did you get me in trouble with Snape?"

He knew Hermione's theory, but he wanted to hear it from Draco's lips. 

"To protect us. If the death eaters or the Dark Lord found out about our bond... I don't want to think about how they might use me against you. They might use me to hurt you or lure you to them." Draco narrowed his eyes. "I can't keep you safe if they find out." 

"You probably can't keep me safe anyways..." he grumbled under his breath. "But you are still a death eater." 

"I am." Draco's eyes hardened. "I'll probably have been killed by this time next year." 

"I don't understand..." Harry felt ice shoot through his veins.

"The Dark Lord hates my family thanks to my father's screw up at the ministry. He asked me to take his mark. I thought it would bring my family back into his good graces." Draco took a deep breath. "He set me a task. He said if I don't complete this task, my mother and I will be killed. He knows I'll fail. He always knew." 

Harry felt like his heart had stopped beating. He couldn't imagine Draco dying. 

"You have to complete the task then. Whatever it takes. Or get help. Or ask Dumbledore for protection. I'm sure he can protect your parents too." 

"I don't think that's possible. Snape is spying on me. The Dark Lord will know immediately if I betray him." Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "I'll try to stay alive... you have to try too. Do whatever it takes to live, Harry. I don't give a damn if we have to disappear. I don't care if The Dark Lord burns the whole world down. He wants you dead... but you have to survive."

Draco combed his fingers through Harry's messy hair, letting his fingers trail down to the bite on his neck. Harry was overcome with an emotion he couldn't identify. It was almost like grief, but not. It hurt in the same way. 

"You have to survive too. I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't think I can survive losing you." 

Harry saw something flash in Draco's eyes. Harry could feel Draco's magic running over his skin, sinking into him. His breath caught in his throat. It was like fire had replaced his blood. 

"It's your turn, Harry," Draco whispered. 

Harry was confused, but only for a second. Draco bared his neck and Harry understood then.

He decided to put Draco's mark right where his shoulder met his neck. It would be fairly well hidden there. Draco's collar would cover it at least. 

Harry completely forgot what he had said to Ron about not coming here to profess his undying love. Forgot they were still teens. Forgot he should be at least trying to take this slow. 

Unbuttoning Draco's shirt just enough, he pushed the collar aside. 

His mouth tasted funny. His teeth felt strange. He licked his lips before leaning up. 

Draco's fingers clenched in Harry's hair as Harry's lips brushed his skin. Harry sunk his teeth into the soft flesh and the skin broke easily.

Draco hissed, his fingers tugging on his hair. "Good... now, push your magic into me." 

It took Harry a moment. He didn't quite understand the instruction. Instinct took over though and he felt his magic expanding inside of him. He pushed. Draco trembled.

Harry swiped his tongue over the bloody wound. He felt like he should be grossed out by it, but he wasn't. The slow trickle of blood ceased. When he could only taste skin again, he pulled back. 

The bite on Draco's neck was healed. The mark was still there, but it looked like an old scar. It looked like how Hermione had described the mark on his neck. 

There was something swelling in Harry. It was so gradual, he barely noticed it at first. He could feel Draco's presence beyond just physically. He could feel the calm reassurance of Draco in his heart. 

"Draco…" he breathed. 

"It's the bond. We're connected now. Through it, we will be able to feel how the other is doing." 

Draco brushed Harry's hair back. He pressed his lips to his forehead. Harry could feel the love pouring out of Draco into him. He hadn't thought it was possible for someone to love him that much. The majority of his life, Harry had been surrounded by people who hated him. He had never been loved in the Dursley's home. At Hogwarts, he had Ron and Hermione… he had the Weasleys… but they didn't love him like _ this. _

Harry met his eyes. Draco's were filled with tenderness. It stole his breath away. 

"I love you," Harry blurted out. "I have for a long time, I think."

Draco's lips parted. Harry could feel confusion and happiness through the bond. He pulled Draco down, kissing his startled mouth. 

Harry was certain he would never tire of kissing Draco. He loved everything about it. The small sighs that escaped his lips, the way Draco pressed him into the bed when Harry sucked on his lower lip, the way _ he _ felt during it. It was like his first time flying. 

Draco's hands slipped under Harry's shirt, tracing his hips lightly, sending shivers up and down his spine. Draco's hands were chilly on his heated skin. 

Magic danced around them, almost tangible. He knew it was mostly Draco's magic. He could feel it. 

Draco's hand moved further up his chest, resting right over his heart. Harry pulled Draco down until he was lying on top of him. They froze in the middle of their kiss. 

They were naked. 

Draco's tongue slipped out of Harry's mouth as he broke the kiss. "How…?" 

Harry tried to look around for his clothes, but he couldn't see without his glasses. "I don't know." 

Pink was rising in Draco's cheeks. "I think… it was the veela magic. I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry for making us naked?" Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "It seems like that was our goal anyways." 

Draco smirked back and pressed Harry into the bed. "I'm sorry because I wanted to strip you slowly and cherish every inch of your skin as I revealed it." 

There was heat twisting in Harry’s gut. He wanted Draco. 

"Let's do it that way next time," he breathed. 

Draco looked faintly startled, but a grin broke out on his face. He kissed his way down Harry's neck, murmuring something Harry couldn't understand. It sounded like French.

"I… don't know any French," Harry mumbled, as Draco's teeth scraped over his clavicle. 

He felt Draco's smile against his skin, but he didn't elaborate. Draco just kept kissing every bit of him he could reach.

Harry squirmed under him, spreading his legs enough for Draco to kneel between them. Their cocks pressed together. Every movement sent sparks of pleasure up his spine… but Draco was still moving slowly. He was taking his time kissing Harry's skin. All the while, French words were whispered against his skin. 

Harry was going to go mad with need. 

Draco sucked on the skin of Harry's inner wrist. Harry moaned Draco's name as he arched into him. 

"_Tes poignets sont sensibles, mon chérie,_" he murmured, moving to Harry's other wrist. 

Harry cursed under his breath. Somehow, Draco speaking French was making him _ more _ turned on, and he hadn't thought that was possible. 

Draco moved down his body, his mouth finding spots that turned Harry into a wanton mess. Draco wasn't even being rough with him, every kiss was soft, every drag of his teeth gentle. 

"Draco… please," Harry panted when Draco's lips ghosted over his cock. 

Draco's eyes flashed silver before settling back to grey. "We aren't going about this relationship conventionally, Harry… we haven't even dated properly. I'm planning on taking my time with you. I want to show you just how much I…" 

"How much you what?" Harry prompted him when Draco fell silent. 

"_Je T'aime,_" he answered after a long pause. 

"Draco… I didn't learn French in the past five minutes," Harry said gently. "Don't get me wrong, it's extremely sexy hearing it, but... how much you what?"

Draco looked up at him from under his eyelashes. Harry could feel his indecision. He sat up and pulled Draco into a kiss, intent on chasing his worry away. Draco pulled back, his gaze watchful. 

"How much I love you," he mumbled, "I want to make love to you… not just fuck or 'consummate' the bond." 

Harry stared at Draco, stunned - not because of the proclamation, but rather he could feel the blood rushing to his face. He thought all his spare blood had gone to his cock. 

"Gods…" Harry breathed. "We'll do it your way this time."

Draco's relief washed over Harry. He laid back again, propping himself up on pillows so he could watch Draco easily. 

Draco kissed down his hip to his knee. He bit his inner thigh gently as he worked his way up. Harry trembled, feeling Draco's tongue brush over his balls, but it was only for a moment.

Instead of giving into what Harry so desperately wanted, Draco kissed and nipped his way down Harry's other leg. Harry knew that Draco was pleased with himself when Harry whined in frustration. He could sense it. 

He heard Draco mutter a spell. There was a brief sting of a cleaning spell directly on his arse. Before he could question it, Draco sat up. 

"Roll onto your stomach." 

Harry hastily obeyed, desperate for more. He wasn't entirely sure what more was, but he trusted Draco to give it to him. 

Draco's mouth started at his nape. Harry could feel the press of his mate along his back as Draco's body covered his.

There were hands on him, massaging his back as Draco's mouth travelled downward. Harry found himself relaxing despite being more aroused than he had ever been in his life. 

"Draco…" Harry started, noticing Draco was spreading him open and his mouth was still travelling south. 

Draco hummed in acknowledgement. 

"What are y-" Harry cut himself off as Draco's tongue flick over his hole. Instead of words, a loud moan escaped his mouth. 

His mate didn't pull away to tease him this time. Draco's tongue kept moving in short flicks and long swipes. Harry bit the pillow as Draco's tongue press inside of him. 

It was like Draco instinctively knew just how to touch him to cause the most pleasure. He knew where to lick to have Harry trembling. Apparently, one of those places was in Harry's arse. 

Harry had never entertained the thought of rimming. He barely knew anything about it. Just what he had overheard in his dorm. He had thought it would be disgusting, even filthy…

It _ was _filthy, but Harry wanted more. Every time Draco's tongue moved, Harry moaned around his mouthful of pillow. Draco hadn't even touched his cock and he felt like he was going to orgasm. 

"Dr-Draco, stop," Harry stuttered, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Draco sat up. He gently guided Harry until he was on his back again. 

"No, nothing is wrong… I just… I was getting close and that just isn't happening until I get to pleasure you too." 

Draco smirked and kissed his forehead.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." 

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow, but Draco was already moving down his body again. 

"Lift your hips," Draco instructed, reaching for a pillow. 

As soon as Harry obeyed, Draco slid the pillow, folded in half, underneath him. 

"I thought you had never done any of this?" Harry asked, settling back on the pillow. "You seem like an expert to me."

"That's what happens when you are constantly wanking to porn and fantasies of the Chosen One," Draco said dryly. "Don't forget, Blaise Zabini, the hussy of our school, is my best friend. He is very open about his… exploits."

Draco murmured a wandless spell before running his tongue over Harry's cock. Harry still felt like he was going to cum any second, but he couldn't. It was like something was blocking it. 

"What…?" 

"Orgasm denial spell. You can't cum until I lift it." 

"You will lift it?" Harry groaned as Draco took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked gently. 

Draco hummed in agreement, running his tongue over him. Harry's breath hitched. Draco murmured another spell before taking his cock into his mouth. 

Harry's hand tangled in Draco's hair as a strangled sound escaped his lips. Draco's mouth was so hot and wet. If Harry could have orgasmed, he would have as soon as Draco started sucking. 

He felt something wet pressing into him. Draco's fingers. Two of them. Harry might actually die. He would have survived for so long just to die from Draco Malfoy's fingers in his arse and his mouth around his cock. 

Every time he was about to burst, the spell forced his orgasm back and it took less time to build the orgasm back up. He was certain when Draco lifted the spell, the orgasm would kill him - or, at least, knock him out. 

Draco pulled his foreskin down and swirled his tongue around his head. Harry cursed, tugging on his blond hair. 

"Draco… please… I can't take much more of this," he begged, rocking onto his fingers desperately. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco panted, sitting back on his heels. 

Harry nodded quickly, his messy hair falling into his eyes. "Yes! Please!" 

Draco removed his fingers, muttering something under his breath. He stroked his own cock a few times. Harry wished he was wearing his glasses so he could see it more clearly. 

"Try to relax. I don't want to hurt you." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's sweaty forehead. 

Harry felt Draco's dick nudge against his entrance. He took a deep breath and relaxed as Draco pressed inside. 

Harry had heard the first time having sex hurt, but this… this didn't hurt. It was mildly uncomfortable, but not painful. He wondered if that was Draco's veela magic or if it was just because Draco was moving so slowly. 

"Are you doing alright?" Draco asked, his voice strained. 

"I'm fine. It's just a little weird,” he panted. “I've never had anything bigger than my fingers inside me." 

Harry wrapped his legs around his mate’s waist and rolled his hips, pushing Draco further in. Draco inhaled sharply, burying his face in Harry's neck. 

"_Si serré,_" he hissed. 

Harry rocked upwards again, pushing until Draco was fully inside of him. It was more uncomfortable with the full length of Draco's cock, but Harry didn't mind. It still didn't hurt. If anything, it felt _ right. _As if something had clicked into place in his soul. 

Draco's hands grabbed Harry's hips to stop him moving again. "Merlin, Harry… slow down or this will be over before we've really begun." 

"Does it feel that good?" he teased, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders. 

"_Très bon," _Draco muttered.

Harry grinned, assuming that meant yes. He decided to let Draco have a minute to settle himself. Instead of trying to move, Harry watched his mate in fascination. Draco kept flickering between his normal self and his veela. 

"It's okay to let the veela part of you take control," Harry said suddenly. 

"You can't consent to my veela form. Veela draw people in with their attractiveness," Draco said, sounding strained. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I know that, but I'm consenting to you right now. You're normal. There's no compulsion. Besides, your cock is already in my arse," Harry pointed out, waggling his eyebrows. 

A soft laugh left Draco's lips. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "You're certain you want to consent to the veela part of me?"

"It's still you, Draco. I consent to you. You won't hurt me… I trust you." 

Harry sensed something surge through their bond. He didn't have time to figure out what it was. Draco kissed Harry again as he stopped holding his veela back. 

Harry opened his mouth obediently, allowing Draco's tongue inside. Draco started moving _ finally. _ He let go of Harry's hips to brace himself on the bed. 

Every sound Harry made was swallowed by Draco's mouth. Harry sucked on his tongue and Draco started making his own stifled moans. 

The pace never quickened. As he had promised, his mate didn't _ fuck _Harry into the bed. His movements were steady and unhurried. He really was making love to him and Harry was falling in love all over again. 

Harry's orgasm was a steady pressure. It had stopped receding just to build again. He needed to cum badly. He never wanted this to end though. It was a constant sweet torture. 

Draco adjusted his angle slightly. Harry nearly sobbed in pleasure as he pushed back in and nudged his prostate. The pleasure was getting to be too much. It was almost painful. 

"There! Fuck!" he begged incoherently, "Please! There! I need- Draco, please!"

Draco murmured something breathlessly, still moving at that slow torturous pace. Harry felt the hot coil of pleasure inside of him finally snap. Draco muffled his scream with his lips as thick ribbons of cum painted their stomachs and chests. 

Harry bared his mark and Draco's pace stuttered. He bit it as he came, spilling himself into Harry. There probably should have been at least a little pain, but all Harry felt was his body relaxing. 

Harry murmured a wandless spell, cleaning the mess. Exhaustion flooded him. When Draco rolled onto his back, Harry rested his head on his chest. Everything felt right with the world. 

Draco was pulling the covers over them when Harry thought of something else. He had been thinking about how making love to Draco had been even better than flying. 

"Draco… the veela I saw at the Quidditch cup. They had wings. Will you get wings too?" he asked sleepily. 

"I'm not sure. My mother might know. My grandmother had them. I think I'll have to stop them from manifesting. It will be obvious I have a mate if I go around with wings. That would raise everyone's suspicions. The Dark Lord can not find out." 

Draco's mood turned sombre. Harry didn't know what to say. So he lifted Draco's arm to his lips and kissed the dark mark. 

* * *

"Harry!" Ron jumped up from the chair he was sitting in as Harry came stumbling through the portrait hole. "Where have you been?" 

"I was with Draco." Harry yawned as Hermione helped him to the comfiest sofa. 

He had meant to be back hours ago, but he had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. Then, they had had shower sex before he had realised it was almost three in the morning. 

"Oh no… Harry, you didn't…" Ron groaned. 

"Ron, I wanted to. He's… well, he's important to me. You didn't see how he was earlier. He took care of me." Harry flushed. 

"He took care of you?" Ron turned faintly green. "I don't want to hear about that." 

"I didn't mean like that! Look!" Harry showed him his palm. "He got rid of the scar on my hand… he said I have enough scars." 

Hermione examined his palm, tilting her head. "That's impressive… there isn't a trace of the wound at all." 

"But we're still kids!" 

"Oh, honestly! Shut up, Ron! This was inevitable after Malfoy bonded Harry." Hermione threw a throw pillow at her boyfriend. "All that matters is that Harry is happy." 

Ron caught the pillow with his face. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Harry asked. 

"Are you happy with Malfoy?" 

"Yeah, I am. I have no idea how this is going to work… but I am happy. I don't think he wants to be a death eater either. He said Voldemort was threatening him… that he'll kill him and his family if he fails a task." 

"What task?" Hermione asked sharply. 

"He didn't say. Apparently, he can't go to Dumbledore for help because Snape is spying on him." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to do about it. If Snape tells Voldemort that Draco betrayed him, Voldemort will kill his mother and then him." 

"Would Snape do that?"

"Hermione, we all know Snape is on Voldemort's side," Ron said in exasperation. 

"Dumbledore trusts Snape though. He must have a good reason for that." Hermione folded her arms. 

"Or Snape has hoodwinked him," Harry muttered. "I'm not risking Draco's safety." 

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

"Did you give Pansy an answer yet?" 

He didn't want to think about Snape any longer. 

"We're going to tell her yes tomorrow at lunch." Hermione relaxed a bit, a smile playing on her lips. 

Harry laid on the sofa with his head in Hermione's lap. He was exhausted. 

"That's going to be a change. Are you sure you're prepared for it?" Harry asked, looking at Ron. 

"Two girlfriends… one of them high maintenance and a Slytherin... the other able to put me in place with a look. I'm sure I can handle it." Ron shrugged. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry tuned out their bickering, dozing off as Hermione played with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to love a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

The next year was one of the worst years of Harry's life. Draco's task was to kill Dumbledore. Even though he didn't go through with it, Dumbledore still died. Harry had encouraged Draco to complete his task… and there hadn't been time after to talk to his mate before he disappeared. 

Harry had sensed the pain and fear from Draco that night. Had felt the desperation. He couldn't quite blame Draco for any of it. Harry wasn't sure he could say he would do any differently in his shoes. 

Draco's emotions still came clearly through their bond, despite being far apart. The terror when Voldemort was angry, the rising panic when he searched the Hogwarts Express for Harry, the frustration when no one would tell him where Harry was… Harry sensed it _ all. _

He tried to send back reassurance, love, and comfort through the bond. It didn't help much, but he could feel Draco's emotions calm a bit. 

It was physically painful to be apart from his mate for so long. His mark burned. Hermione kept reassuring him that this was normal for veela mates. She applied tiny amounts of a potion to the mark whenever it was too painful. 

She wouldn't tell him what the potion was. All she would say was that she had created it with Draco's help soon after they had bonded. 

They spent most of that year hunting horcruxes. Whenever it was too much, Harry reached through the bond to feel Draco's warmth. It kept Harry _ sane_. 

He was able to handle wearing the horcrux longer when he could feel his mate's steady presence. 

After Harry and Draco had bonded, they hadn't been able to spend much time together. Even so, Draco had become an anchor to Harry. He kept him grounded despite the distance separating them. 

* * *

"Is it him? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius demanded. 

Harry couldn't quite believe it when he looked up into grey eyes. It wasn't ideal. He was kneeling in Malfoy Manor with death eaters surrounding him… but Draco was there.

Draco knelt in front of him. He was terrified and unsure. Harry understood why. Draco wanted to protect him. If he did try to protect Harry, it would likely kill him. Voldemort wouldn't be forgiving of that. 

_ Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive. _

Harry kept chanting in his head, hoping it would reach his mate. He could try escaping from Voldemort… but he was scared that Draco would be handed a death sentence if he lied. 

"I can't be sure," Draco finally answered. "What happened to his face?" 

"That wasn't us," Greyback growled. 

"It looks like a stinging jinx to me," Lucius said. 

He knelt beside Draco. Harry looked down. 

"Is... that his scar?" Lucius pointed at a spot on Harry's forehead. "It looks like it could be if it was stretched tightly." 

Draco's fingers pushed Harry's chin up. He brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry felt relief flood him. It wasn't appropriate, but Draco was touching him again. It soothed the ache in his mark. 

"I don't know," Draco murmured. "It could be anything… it looks a lot like dirt to me." 

"Lucius," Narcissa said, "we can't summon _ him _ if we aren't sure. He doesn't want to be disturbed… if it's not the Potter boy, he'll be angry." 

Draco stood up, moving to his mother's side. Harry was still worried for Draco's safety. Draco had been ambiguous enough identifying him that Harry wasn't sure what Voldemort would do. Of course, that was if he found out about it. 

What happened next was a blur. Later, Harry remembered being dragged off to the cellar. He remembered Ron screaming for Hermione. He remembered Hermione's shrieks of pain. Luna. Ollivander. Dobby. Griphook. Wormtail. The chandelier. 

He remembered tackling Draco, taking wands from him, and a hurried whisper. 

"Stay safe." 

* * *

The next time Harry properly saw his mate was in the room of requirement. Draco was desperately trying to stop Crabbe killing him, but Crabbe refused to listen. 

The fire Crabbe unleashed was out of control - and Draco was somewhere in there. Pure terror came through the bond.

_ "Accio brooms!" _

There had to be brooms stowed away in all this mess. Harry held up his hand, praying that this would work. The first few seconds were painfully long. Then, he saw two brooms racing towards him. 

He caught one. Ron caught the other. 

"I'm going to go find Draco!" he shouted, throwing his leg over the broom. 

It was easy to find his mate. Draco was screaming his name. Harry found him on a mountain of things that people had stashed here. When Draco spotted him, he raised his hand. 

Harry dived, heart hammering. Everything was so hot. The fire was surrounding his mate. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up onto the broom. His mate clung to him, face buried in his neck, as they flew out of the fiendfyre. 

"Get us out of here!" 

"I'm trying to find the door," Harry called back. 

That's when he saw the diadem. It was thrown into the air by one of the fiery monsters. He needed to get it. Thank Merlin Harry was a damn good seeker. 

Diving, he heard Draco screaming in fear. He tried pushing reassurance through their bond as he reached out for the diadem. As soon as he felt his fingers close around it, he pulled up. 

Harry forced the ancient broom to its fastest speed. It shook under him. Draco clung tighter, almost painfully so… and then Harry spotted the open door through the smoke. 

The broom felt like it was going to break into pieces with how hard it was shaking, but still Harry pushed it faster. He leaned down, flattening his body along the length of it. 

As soon as they were out of the room, the door closed behind them. Harry and Draco collapsed onto the floor, coughing. Next to them, Ron was helping Hermione off the broom, holding her close, while Goyle was slumped on the floor. His friends must have rescued him. 

"Crabbe," Draco choked, his eyes watering. 

"He's dead," Ron snapped. 

Harry shot Ron a reproachful look and glanced around. The only people in the corridor were the five of them and Goyle was still out cold. 

Harry took a chance and kissed Draco's forehead. "It's gonna be alright." 

Draco hugged him tightly, muffling a sob in Harry's shoulder. Harry held him tightly, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Harry!" Ron's voice was urgent. "We don't have time for this right now!" 

"Ron's right! We need to find the other horcrux!" Hermione coughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward and quickly kissed his mate. Draco didn't have time to respond because Ron was yanking Harry away. 

"Stay safe! I'll be back as soon as this is all over!" Harry said over his shoulder. 

If he survived that long, he would be.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of Snape's memories, mind reeling. So, that was his role in all this. It wasn't just that Voldemort had 'marked him as an equal'. There was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him. Harry was a horcrux.

Harry had to die. 

Forcing down his fear, he took a few deep breaths. He needed to be calm or Draco would know what he was about to do. 

Grief washed over him at the thought of his mate. He had promised Draco he would come back.

Isn't that how stories are told? Fight the bad guy, be the hero, live happily ever after in love? After everything he had been through, some part of him really believed he would get a happy ending. 

Harry could almost see it. A life with Draco. Children. A big family. A house filled with love. 

That wasn't his destiny. He had to die instead. Now. He had to die now. There wasn't even time to say goodbye to his mate or his friends. They would all try to stop him anyways. 

Tears threatened to form in his eyes. He blinked them away. Draco was getting worried. Pushing back comfort and love, Harry tried to soothe him and in return Draco sent a wave of love. 

There was no choice for Harry. If Voldemort wasn't stopped, Draco would suffer. Harry's loved ones would all be murdered. Countless muggleborns and muggles would be slaughtered. 

Harry straightened his back. He had a meeting with Death that he couldn't be late for. 

* * *

Dying hadn't hurt. What had hurt was coming back and feeling absence where Draco had been. Harry had gotten used to the constant presence of his mate in the back of his head over the year. Now, it wasn't there. There was nothing when he reached for him. 

The bond was gone. 

Harry sensed someone kneel beside him. They turned him over. A hand touched his chest. A finger lifted his eyelid. 

"Is Draco alive? Can you _ feel _him?" Narcissa murmured, her lips next to his ear. 

Harry had felt Draco up until he had died. The bond was gone, but Harry knew in his heart that he was alive. He had to be. He had just seen him. 

Narcissa knew about the bond. She knew Harry and Draco were mates. She probably knew they loved each other. 

He didn't have time to explain the bond was gone. Instead, he relied on instinct. 

"Yes," he breathed because Draco had to be alive. He had to be. 

Narcissa stood up. 

"He is dead," she announced clearly. 

* * *

Harry opened his eyes just a bit as he felt Hagrid stop walking. They were in front of the castle. Hogwarts looked like it was about to collapse in on itself. Through his lashes, Harry could see blood on the cobblestone. 

A crowd was gathered on the steps, but he couldn't make out their faces. Harry didn't dare risk opening his eyes further. 

He prayed to all the gods that Draco was still alive. 

People started screaming. 

_ "No!" _

_ "Harry!" _

It was awful. He wanted to show them all he was still alive, but all he could do was stay limp. He closed his eyes again. 

He heard Voldemort lie about how Harry had died. Heard Neville defy him. Heard the taunts and jeers. 

Harry cracked his eyes open in time to see Neville pull the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and cut off Nagini's head in one swift move. 

It was almost unbelievable. The ring, diary, cup, diadem, locket, Nagini… and Harry. All the horcruxes were gone. It was now or never. 

Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and a very specific kind of chaos erupted. The shouts of his name were now full of disbelief and joy as the crowd realized that he was still alive. 

Through it all, the sound of bones cracking and cloth tearing echoed around them, delaying the battle for just a moment. 

Turning toward the sound, Harry saw his mate. The air around him was shimmering, making him look blurred. 

Then, Draco jumped into the air. Flying must have been instinctive because Draco didn't seem to be having any problem with it.

Flying? Harry resisted the urge to rub his eyes. Draco had wings. Long, pearly white wings. Their eyes met. Silver and emerald. Draco was glowing. Everyone else seemed to freeze and Harry realised this was the first time they were seeing Draco as a veela. 

Harry didn't have time to care about everyone else. He had to defeat Voldemort. 

"Harry!" Draco threw Harry a wand as Harry scrambled off the ground. 

His mate looked terrified. He was too far for Harry to touch, but Harry's hand reached toward Draco without thinking. A silent gesture. 

Around them the battle had begun, McGonagall leading the way. 

"Hide!" Harry finally yelled back before he tore his eyes from Draco at last and ran head first into the dueling witches and wizards. 

* * *

The fight that followed wasn't what Harry expected it to be. He had expected more death. Bellatrix and Greyback were the only people he saw fall before he confronted Voldemort. 

He tried to give Voldemort a chance. He really did. Voldemort refused to show any remorse. Then, it was over. 

The great hall went silent. No one could believe Voldemort was really gone. The remaining death eaters surrendered. 

Harry stared down at Voldemort's body, feeling slightly sick. He wasn't sure if it was relief or sadness that had him sinking to his knees. He started trembling. 

Not even a moment later, he was tackled. The body that flew into his arms was warm and familiar. So familiar... but strange with the addition of feathery wings. Harry tangled his fingers into Draco's hair. 

"I thought you were dead. I felt the bond sever." Draco whispered in a choked voice against Harry's chest, sobbing. "You were gone." 

Harry swallowed roughly. He wasn't sure what he could do or say to make Draco feel better. 

"Death can't stop true love, Draco. All it can do is delay it for a little while." He kissed the top of Draco's head. "I'll always come back to you." 

Draco lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy. He searched Harry's face. "There's no way you came up with that yourself." 

"I may have seen it in a movie that my old babysitter likes." Harry grinned slightly. "I'll show it to you sometime." 

"What is a mov-?" Draco started, but was promptly cut off by Harry's lips.

Harry kissed Draco with a year's worth of longing. Draco hesitated, but only for a moment. The hall erupted into noise around them. 

"As soon as we can… I want to sneak away with you. There's probably somewhere in the castle that hasn't been destroyed where we can have privacy," Harry murmured, speaking into his ear. 

"Why?" 

"To renew the bond… I'll tell you what happened when I died too." 

Draco's eyes flashed silver. He pulled Harry into an earth shattering kiss. 

"If you ever die again, I'm bringing you back to kill you myself." 

In the corner of the great hall, Pansy was hugging Hermione. Ron was holding them both as the girls cried with relief. Ginny had picked Luna up and was spinning her around. Narcissa and Lucius were watching their son and Harry. The rest of the Weasleys were huddled together. 

It wasn't a complete victory. They had still lost so many people. Remus, Tonks, Fred… so many had died in this fight. The castle was in ruins.

Harry still had hope despite the losses. They could mourn for the dead. They could honor their memories. They could rebuild the castle… and they would do it together. 

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. All would be well. He would make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
